<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Guessing Game by sekiharatae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29098149">Guessing Game</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekiharatae/pseuds/sekiharatae'>sekiharatae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Behind Closed Doors [32]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:07:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29098149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekiharatae/pseuds/sekiharatae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Something's ghosting over her skin.  What is it?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Behind Closed Doors [32]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/5103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Guessing Game</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tifa struggled to concentrate as something soft and barely there ghosted between her breasts, down her belly, to tickle her navel. She arched into the scant caress, longing for the brush of fingers and tongue.</p><p>
  <i>Goddess!  He needs to stop teasing and get on with it!</i>
</p><p>Instead, that delicate touch continued to dance across her skin as he waited for her response.</p><p>"Feather!" she gasped.</p><p>Her reward was a chuckle and the hot press of his lips.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for the prompt:  feather</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>